Rain and Kisses
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: JONAS! Macy/Nick So this was once a 100 word oneshot - But due to popular demand it has become more! Sometimes all you need is the rain to make you realise, sometimes it has to be slightly more. Nacy, Joella and Kevin/OC
1. The Prologue

**_Yes, it's very short! 100 words exactly :D Obviously Nick Jonas doesn't belong to me, if he did...well I'd be a very lucky woman! (Even luckier if it was Joe :D) _**

**_To those of you reading Life, don't worry, I am currently writing it! I just got distracted by Nick Lucas and The Administration (Who I Am is amazing - and the top Trending Topic on Twitter! (Add me - RosieJess91))_**

**_On with the story :D...or very short one-shot, which I could make into a proper story, if I get enough reviews wanting me to do so!  
_**

* * *

He was only stood in the rain because of her.

He'd been stood in shock for the past ten minutes, and couldn't see himself being able to move for a while.

She'd kissed him...not like a peck on the cheek, or even a friendly for that matter!

Nick touched his lips lightly; a rare grin broke out over his face.

Macy Misa had just kissed him.

Of course, being Macy, she had run away with wide eyes soon afterwards.

Nick Lucas looked in the direction she had gone and quickly followed, hoping she hadn't regretted it, hoping for another one.

* * *

_**I'm currently listening to Love Is On Its Way, so I'm quite happy - if you want to make me happier, reviewing would work :D What did you think?**_


	2. AN Sorry about this!

**_Hi guys, I don't usually do this, but, because I've had such nice feedback, I'm thinking you deserve it!_**

**_However, before I get started, I would like to know whether you would prefer me to:_**

**_1. Explain how it came to the kiss and then show you what happens afterwards later,_**

**_OR_**

**_2. Just skip the beginning and show you what happens after the kiss._**

**_I have ideas for both, but I'd like to know what you think I should do! As you'll be reading the story :D_**

**_Let me know and it'll be up soon! :D_**


	3. Three Months Previously

_**Hey guys, I cannot believe how popular this is! I was not expecting so many reviews and Story Alerts! So because it is so popular, I thought I'd better get something out there - This is short, but this is just going to show you all how everything started...well kind of!**_

_**Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

**Three Months Previously**

Nick walked, grumbling into his school.

For a start, this was odd, Nick never grumbled, his anger usually slid into songs.

Macy watched her favourite JONAS band member as he slammed his locker door open, seeing no pictures in it; she knew it couldn't be anything to do with a girl he liked.

Nick closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it, with a huff, he turned slightly, to look around at whomever it was that he could feel looking at him, "What do you want, Mace?"

Now the thing about Nick Lucas was that he was the only person apart from her mother and Stella who could get away with calling her Mace without being hurt, and although she didn't know why, she had a feeling her mother and Stella knew.

She decided telling the truth would be the best idea, "I'm just worried about you, what's wrong?"

"Not-" She shot him a glare, which for some reason, he found hard to resist, "Fine, I have a song I need to write down, but I don't know what it is. This has never happened before, it's like it's right there on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember the words!" He looked down, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

Macy put a hand on his shoulder, which made him look up quickly, surprised she hadn't hurt him, a slight smile appeared on his face, and Macy's face lit up even more, "Nick of JONAS-" This caused the smile on Nick's face to disappear, "You are the only person I know who can write a song in two minutes flat! Maybe this song just isn't meant to be written yet?" She questioned, he nodded, in agreement, "Nick Lucas, however-" Nick looked back at her face in confusion, "Now, he knows what to do when his JONAS side fails."

"So you're saying you see me as two different people?" Nick wondered aloud,

"No, well, yes, Nick of JONAS, my favourite band, the one I go crazy at and hurt accidentally and Nick Lucas my best friend, who I can talk to easily, like now." Nick nodded, his curls bouncing, finally understanding the difference between Macy on certain days, "But that's not what I was pointing out, bring the Lucas side out a bit more, and focus on what he's telling you to do!" Nick still looked confused, "As a band member, all you think about is getting new songs out, and getting the music to go with it. As a friend, you should be thinking about who this song is about, and maybe finding out who the best person is to help you out in this situation. Understand yet?"

Macy nearly fell over when he smiled brightly and hugged her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Mace, could you meet me at the coffee shop around the corner after school, so I can talk to you about my situation?" If Nick was the blushing type, he would have blushed at how lightheaded he became at Macy's answering smile and nod.

~-~-~-~

Around the corner, two people were watching; a dark haired man and a blonde woman, they lightly high-fived and walked away from each other; pleased at how easily their plan was falling into place.

* * *

_**So I bet you didn't see that coming! Anyway, let me know what you thought, worth continuing?**_


	4. Coffee Shops and Films

**_I've been bad, I know, it' been too long! SORRY! If you want to bug me into quickening my pace in writing these, Twitter me RosieJess91! I promise I'll do better!_**

Anyway, I know this is short, but it will be getting longer! Another promise! Please stick with it!

No one belongs to me!

* * *

"Hey, Mace, over here!" Macy nearly fell over in fright, she couldn't believe Nick Lucas had just called her over to him, in front of the rest of the cafe they decided to meet in. Usually Nick would have been keeping a low profile, scared to get too much attention from all of his fans, but at that moment, the only person he could see was Macy Misa, who was attempting to walk towards him without falling over and embarrassing herself.

"Hey, Nick, how are you feeling now?" She smiled brightly at him, earning glares from the other girls in the cafe, all of whom were trying to get Nick to look at them.

"The song's still there, I think I've got some of it, but I can't finish it!" He answered, gazing at her, making it rather difficult for Macy to remember to breath.

"Can I see it?" She asked, noticing his song book lying on the table in front of him. She leaned forward to pick it up, when Nick snatched it away, she crinkled her eyebrows, and the shock must have shown in her brown eyes, as Nick's mouth opened wide, and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She blinked at him a few times, and there were giggles from the girls in the cafe, "I don't like showing people my songs until they're finished!" Nick explained, "You'll be the first person I'll show when I'm finished, I promise!"

He appeared to ignore the hurt and angry sighs from the girls around them, but Macy noticed, and turned to stick her tongue out at them, at which, Nick gave a massive grin and chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

He slid out of the seat, and picking up his song book, he took Macy's hand, dragging her outside, and pulling her along behind him, as they ran back to the Fire House, otherwise known as the JONAS household.

Pushing open the door, they came face to face with Stella and Joe making out, Stella had been pushed into the Kitchen Island and Joe was digging his fingers into her curls. Macy's mouth dropped open; Nick coughed a little to get their attention.

The two jumped apart, Stella smoothed down her curls and Joe wiped Stella's lip gloss from his mouth, "So, did you two enjoy your date?" Joe asked, trying to get the focus from himself and Stella.

"It wasn't a date," and "Yea, it was good" were answered at the same time, Nick blushed, realising he'd just said it was a date. Macy looked up at him, with a slight look of confusion written across her face, he looked away,

"Anyway, what's going on with you and Miss Stella?" Nick winked.

With that, Joe tore out of the front door, dragging Stella by the hand, turning back to say four words, "Nothing, nothing at all!" And with a smirk and a wink, he pressed a kiss to Stella's cheek, before whisking her out of the door.

Nick rolled his eyes, and turned back to Macy, blushing again, "Uh, sorry about that, I kind of...well...Yea," Macy blushed and looked down, she was still shocked at the fact that Stella and Joe had finally got their act together, and that Nick had said it was a date!

A date she had no idea about!

"Don't worry about it, Nick, its fine!" Nick pulled Macy into a tight hug, and looked down at her, she realised he was leaning in, and all she could think was 'Remember to breath, Oh My Gosh, Nick Lucas is about to kiss me' when BANG!

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry, I forgot my bag!" Stella mumbled as she stumbled in, biting her lip when she realised they had just jumped apart, "I'll just be leaving!" She drifted out the door, and Macy looked back at Nick, who was scratching the back of his head,

"Do you...uh, want to watch a film, or something?" He asked, pointing towards the stairs, Macy nodded, and they walked towards the stairs, "What film?"

"I don't know what you've got!"

"How about an old fashioned Disney film? The Lion King?" Macy's smile widened,

"How did you know?" She asked,

"What?"

"The Lion King's my favourite!"

About half an hour in, Macy found herself trying to keep to Nick's standards as they sang along.

* * *

**_How was that? Any good? Completely rubbish? Let me know and I'll fix it! REVIEW! (And add me on Twitter, make me type quicker!)_**


	5. The Dangers Of Sun Loungers

**_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!! (if any of you are also reading Life, don't worry that'll be up soon, in the process of writing it now!) I've been having problems with my knee! (18 and I'm already old!) So I've been really busy sorting things out and stuff!_**

But finally, this is done! I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter as well, so it shouldn't be too long to wait!!

The song lyrics were actually made up by me, so I'm sorry that they're rubbish!!

Characters don't belong to me, as you know!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I have lyrics stuck in my head, but I have no idea where they've come from!" Macy sighed, Nick turned on his side to look at her.

The two of them had moved to the huge sun lounger they had in the Lucas' back garden, they had a blanket covering them, and they were staring up at the stars. They had been there since the end of the movie, and neither of them wanted to move.

"Well, what are they, and I can tell you!" Nick smiled, she took a breath, and turned on her side, before gasping, realising how close they suddenly were. Nick suddenly found he couldn't take his eyes from hers, she blushed and said,

"I'm failing to admit,  
You might just be right,  
You'd take my hand,  
And lead me to the light,  
And I know, tonight,  
I'll be alright." She looked back at him, and he closed his eyes for a second, he shook his head,

"You just made them up..." She furrowed her brow, "How long have you been making up snog- I mean song...uh...lyrics?" He blushed and looked back up at the stars.

"For a while, they just pop up every now and then, I've written a few down, but they're rubbish!" She added. She purposely ignored the trip he made over his words.

"Maybe you should help me with my song; I think you'd be good!"

"I don't know if I can help you think up good lyrics about girl's you used to love or you do love, or whatever! I think that would be rather awkward!" Macy sighed; she couldn't tell Nick that it would break her heart.

"Please, Mace, if you do that, we'll get to spend more time together!" He teased her, "I know how much you'd love to spend more time with a JONAS!" Macy glared at him, and he smiled brightly.

This smile shocked her; she'd never seen Nick Lucas smile like that at anyone, even the girl's he claimed to be completely in love with! It shocked her so much she had to roll away from him to even form thoughts in her mind.

Macy realised too late, that the sun lounger wasn't that big, as she fell to the floor, dragging the blanket with her, as she looked up, rubbing the back of her head, she saw Nick's face looking down at her, before stars erupted in her eyes, and she fell back down.

The last thing Macy remembered of that night, was the feel of Nick's hands on the back of her head, catching it before it hit the ground again, and as the rain began to fall on her face, she felt him leaning down to touch his lips to the top of her head, sighing he said, "Ah, my beautiful Macy, how do you manage it?"

**JONAS-JONAS-JONAS  
**

She woke about ten minutes later, opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at Nick's calm face, Kevin's worried face and Joe's excited face. She looked over at Stella, who was stood next to Joe, who smiled lightly at her. And even though she wasn't really awake, she could still see that Joe was holding Stella's hand lightly.

Macy looked back at Nick and he sighed, shaking his head, he smiled lightly at her. She moved to sit up, but Nick shook his head again and pushed her down lightly, "No, stay there and rest, Mace!" He said calmly.

"You alright, Mace?" Joe asked.

"I'm good, I think! And don't call me 'Mace'!" Stella and Joe's faces screwed up for a second, before looking at Nick, who shrugged,

"But, Nick just called you that," Kevin spoke loudly, without taking note of the silent conversation going on around him.

"Uh, did she? I didn't notice!" Stella stuttered, before dropping Joe's hand, and taking Kevin's wrist and saying, "Let's go...Feed some ducks!" Stella thought up, before dragging him out the door.

"Well, I'd say that sounds like a brilliant idea," Joe smirked, "Have fun, lovebirds!" He shouted, before walking swiftly out the door following the others.

Nick looked away from Macy, looking at the door; he wasn't sure what to say. Macy was exactly the same, just looking out the windows, where she could hear the faint scream of "Oh My, that's a JONAS!" coming from the park. Macy's laugh at this brought the attention of Nick back to her.

"Right, so, uh, you're sure you're all right?" She nodded, "I probably should have stopped you from rolling, really, sorry," She smiled at him lightly, "So, uh, did you want to help me write a few songs?"

Sitting up carefully, she moved to stand up, taking Nick's hand to help, and ignoring the tingles it sent through her, she walked to the where she knew was Nick's writing desk, "You coming, Nick, or am I going to write them myself?" She asked as soon as she noticed Nick hadn't moved since she had taken his hand.

He looked up at her, before shaking his head clear, and taking the seat beside her.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that! Please, please review! It might make my life easier and happier? I'm not sure, but I would love to know what you think of this!_**


	6. Song Writing and Leprechaun Hats

**_An earlier update just for WyszLo who always makes my day by reviewing every time!! Thank you :)_**

Has anyone else found that Last Time Around by Nick Jonas and the Administration is highly addicting?

Songs in this are I'm Gonna Arrive that Sears advert, the Selena Gomez version is brilliant - I 3_ it! The other one is Inseperable - I would hope you know who it's by, but if not, it's the Jonas Brothers!_

Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter, remember no one belongs to me!  


* * *

Stella and Joe were stood next to each other, surrounded by the tree's, to make sure paparazzi or fans couldn't see them, they were watching Kevin carefully, making sure he wasn't about to fall into the pond, he had spent a lot of time around a lot of clumsy people who liked to whack him over the head with bats and balls, it was always best to be careful. Just in case.

"So, how exactly do we get them to realise?" Joe wondered aloud, looking over at Stella, who was giggling at how silly Kevin looked throwing bits of bread at the birds.

Stella looked at Joe carefully, before deciding, "I think all we really need to do is wind up Nick so much he eventually turns to Macy for everything – You've seen how he treats her already, all of the kisses and carrying her while she's unconscious. I really don't think we need to work very hard to make this work! Singing that tune to him in his sleep seemed to work, as he has now asked Macy to help him write!"

"Which is surprising, because half of the time, Kevin and I aren't even allowed to help him out!" Joe leaned back against the tree behind him, sighing.

"And what about you two, huh?" A voice called, Stella and Joe looked up at Kevin, surprised.

"What about the two of us, Kevin?" Stella asked calmly, making sure not to look at Joe.

"You know what, if I can see it, and you two can't, it must be bad!" Kevin shook his head, and dropping the last bit of bread, he wandered back to the fire house.

"That was Kevin, right?" Joe asked, watching him leave, Stella nodded, looking stunned.

"If Kevin has noticed, do you reckon everyone else has too?" Stella whispered, Joe looked around, thinking, he simply shook his head.

He took Stella's hand carefully as they walked through the park back to fire house, following in Kevin's footsteps.

Turning to look back, Kevin saw the two with their hands clasped; it seemed as if the two of them hardly noticed they were holding hands.

Shaking his head Kevin carried on singing under his breath, "'_I'm not gonna go back, I'm gonna arrive...Read my new t-shirt, this is what I'm thinking...I guess that makes us the teachers..._'" Kevin opened the front door quietly, turning he noticed that Joe and Stella were close behind him, he put his index finger to his lips, showing them to be quiet.

Joe and Stella nodded, wanting to know what was happening upstairs as well, and being as quiet as they could, the three of them made their way up the stairs.

**JONAS-JONAS-JONAS**

"So what about the line 'I promise you it will never be dark?" Macy asked, turning from the paper they were writing on, to look at Nick.

Nick smiled thoughtfully, before turning back to the paper and jotting the word down, "I have a feeling this won't be a very long song, it seems to be a short and sweet one from where we are now. Right, next line, needs to be something sweet and gentle, loving?" He looked back at Macy, who nodded and smiled widely.

She was still struggling to believe she was sat here helping out Nick Lucas of JONAS, and he was smiling, which just made this even more unbelievable.

"'_You know when the sun forgets to shine,  
I'll be there to hold you through the night,  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight,  
Even when we're miles and miles apart,  
You're still holding all of my heart,  
I promise it will never be dark,  
I know, we're Inseparable.._.'" Nick sang lightly under his breath, studying Macy the whole time.

As soon as he finished, he realised how close he had found himself to Macy, he knew if he looked down just a little, Macy's plump lips would be right in front of his.

"Ho-o-ow did yo-ou come up with those lines ju-us-st like th-hat?" Macy stumbled over her words, realising just how close they were.

Feeling Macy's warm breath float over his lips, he realised just how hard he was finding it to think coherently, leaning in a little further, he waited for Macy to see if she was okay with it. Just before he was about to place his lips on hers, Macy jumped away.

"NICK? Have you seen my leprechaun hat?" The sound of Tom Lucas coming into the room made Macy turn away from the table she'd just jumped away from blushing violently red, "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt somethi- Oh ho, is this a new song?" Walking over to the table, he picked up the sheet of paper, reading it over quickly, he said, "I think this has potential to be a number one, finish the song, guys!"

Picking up his hat from Joe's bed, he wandered out again, scratching the back of his head, Nick turned away from Macy, registering what had nearly happened...again.

**JONAS-JONAS-JONAS**

"Oh no, why did your dad have to walk in then?" Stella groaned, frustrated, she gripped Joe's hand tighter, his eyes widened, he turned and mouthed 'ow' at her, letting go she muttered, "Sorry, Joey!" He kissed her nose lightly.

Kevin sighed, "They're not talking anymore, and we may as well go up!" Grabbing Stella and Joe's arms, he pulled them up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, guys, what ya been up to?" Stella questioned mysteriously.

"Yea, having fun snogging up here?" Joe teased, making Macy's face turn even redder.

"Right, I have to go, bye guys!" Macy ran down the stairs, and from where Stella was standing by the stairs, she saw Macy grab her bag, take one more look up at the stairs, with wide eyes she saw Stella, which just made her run faster.

Stella just sighed, watching her best friend race out of the door, "Nick, what did you do to her?" Stella crossed her arms, making Nick gulp, putting the song lyrics away in a locked cupboard, he also raced away, but he raced towards the TV room where he knew his dad would be – away from Stella and her angriness.

* * *

**_Please review! I'm listening to Last Time Around...again, and it makes me smile and dance - Which is odd, so the only thing (Apart from the Jonas Brothers walking into my room right now) that would make me happier is to get five reviews before I next update - Deal?_**

Peace Out fellow JoBro fans! XO


	7. Stella and Joe's Stupid Idea

**_Hi guys, sorry for the lateness... Half of it was because I still hadn't received all the reviews I'd asked for :( I'm getting quite a few Story Alerts and stuff, but hardly anyone reviewing!_**

Thanks again to WyszLo - You're brilliant! And thanks for the ideas as well :)

I was trying to get this out yesterday but my keyboard died, I have one of those wireless one's and I couldn't find any batteries! But I have some now! YAY!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

It was about two and a half weeks later when Macy gave up on her silence and started talking to Nick again.

The only two people who didn't seem to mind the silence were Kevin and the JONAS dad, Tom, and this was only because songs appeared to be coming from nowhere, it was almost like they were spouting out of Nick's ears. (And everyone knows how much Tom and Kevin can't resist a new song)

At the end of the week, two weeks later, Macy walked slowly towards Nick, looking down, hair swinging in front of her face, trying to keep him from seeing the blush appearing across her face.

"I'm sor-" The words left their mouths at exactly the same time, Macy finally looked up at you, blushing fiercely and Macy giggled slightly, and at the beautiful sound, Nick's eyes fell to her lips.

Turning away, Nick realised that he'd been leaning in, he knew what he was just about to do, "I'm sorry, Mace," Looking around for an excuse to escape before he did what he thought would be stupid, he looked at his watch, "I'm going to be late for a triangle lesson!" and with that he left a confused Macy Misa watching him running down the corridor towards the art rooms, which she knew was nowhere near the music rooms.

Shaking her head, Macy started reassuring herself that Nick was just sick and wasn't really running from her, "Nick wouldn't do that, would he?" She sighed to herself, walking in the opposite direction towards the lockers, where she knew Stella would be waiting, "Triangle lessons, they do those?"

"Hey Macy!" Stella's voice floated down the hallway to her, looking up she smiled at her best friend, "What were you talking to Nick about? Anything interesting?" Stella looked like she was doing her 'I'm-asking-an-innocent-question-honest!' face, which nearly always meant she knew something Macy did not and Macy nearly always knew everything going on, she had to, being the JONAS Fan Club President!

"He ran off..." Macy tried to look anywhere but into Stella's face, as she knew she would see the pity she could sense coming from her best friend, but soon found herself looking back when she saw two guys coming towards them, turning back to Stella, she said, "Sorry, Stella, Triangle lesson! Bye!" She rushed off, leaving Stella to be grabbed into Joe's arms.

Kevin watched her walk away, "Stella, what's been up with Macy lately? She's not been talking to me; I miss my otter and bear talks!" Kevin moaned, and Stella rolled her eyes. Joe smirked,

"I don't know Stella; could it have anything to do with a younger brother of mine?"

"What's Frankie done now? Don't worry about it; I'll go talk to him!" Kevin walked off ignoring Joe and Stella's attempts to stop him.

"Does he really believe its Frankie's fault?" Stella asked, Joe shook his head in laughter,

"Of course he does, it's Kevin, and you should know that by now!" He laughed, kissed her cheek, before walking off to his lesson.

**JONASJONASJONASJONAS**

It had been a month since the world had fallen apart for Nick...Well, maybe he was over exaggerating just a little bit.

It had been a month since Macy had spoken to him; apart from the moment she had come to say sorry and then ran off again. Nick wasn't sure what was wrong with himself, he was writing song after song, he knew they were all about her, but he couldn't figure out why, she was only his best friend...wasn't she?

Shaking his head, he realised that sometimes you just need your best friend – He knew what Joe was like when Stella wasn't around, was that what was wrong with him? He needed Macy? Yes, that was it, everyone needed their best friend!

Nick continued walking down the hallway to his locker, not paying any attention to those around him or what they were saying. Just focused on the words going around in his head, the people around him seemed to jump out of his way, realising he had no idea they were there, they had seen this face often enough to know that Nick Lucas was in love...

"Stella, Nick's got his 'I'm in love face' on again, do you think he knows yet?" Joe asked, watching his brother carefully as he stumbled down the hallway, not caring who he walked past or even noticing if he walked into anyone.

"No look closer," Stella, who had been watching Nick very carefully also, now leaned in closer with Joe, whispered, "You can see it's actually the face that says 'I'm in love, but I have no idea yet'!"

Joe turned to his girlfriend "Why do you know Nick's faces so well?" Stella blushed at the jealousy in her boyfriend's voice,

"You really think I can go on tour with you, dress you all and be best friends with all for so many years without knowing what faces you have?" She looked at Joe carefully, "Like, right now, you're jealous, surprised and in love...I hope that's me you're thinking about, by the way!"

"Of course it is, babe!" He gave her a quick kiss to prove it, before they both turned back to Nick to ponder over what was going on in his head.

"Maybe we need to make him jealous to help him realise?" Stella looked up into Joe's eyes,

"You know, that's a brilliant idea!" He looked around and saw Macy climbing the stairs slowly, looking really tired, almost as if she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a month. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Van Dyke, "I have an idea," Stella looked over at Van Dyke, to Macy, to where Nick was walking towards them.

Stella walked over to Van Dyke, "Hey Van Dyke, you see Macy up there?" He nodded, "Could you call her name and walk up to her, give her a hug or something and ask her for dinner, loud enough for Nick to hear? We'll pay you or something!" Van Dyke looked between Macy and Nick quickly,

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed! I'll do it for nothing, they need to be together!" Stella walked back to Joe,

"Well, that was weird, Van Dyke says he'll do it for nothing because 'they need to be together'," Joe looked confused, but turned to watch Van Dyke.

"Hey, Macy!" van Dyke caught the attention of everyone around, shooting a quick glance at Nick; he noticed he'd looked up, and his curly hair was bouncing as he turned to find Macy. Van Dyke started walking towards Macy, who had stopped walking, and was now standing at the very top of the stairs, looking down at Van Dyke, but looking every few seconds at Nick who still stood looking for her.

Finally Nick's eyes found hers and they both stood staring at each other, not realising everyone was standing around, watching for what would happen.

Van Dyke walked up the stairs, where she turned from Nick to look at him, "I was just wondering whether you wanted to go out with me on Saturday? We could go play bowling or something?" Nick's mouth dropped in synch with everyone else watching, they were all watching Macy stutter, she was looking to and from Nick and Van Dyke.

She knew she didn't like Van Dyke, but maybe if he was interested, why not? She gave one last look at Nick, who was looking a mixture of angry, confused and jealous. She also looked at Stella and Joe who were both nodding and smiling, "Sure, why not?" She saw Stella and Joe high five in the corner, reminding herself to ask what they were planning, before focusing on Van Dyke again,

"Great I'll pick you up at half six!" He walked off, leaving everyone standing around wondering what they had just seen, after all, wasn't the Princess supposed to get the Prince, and wasn't her Prince Nick Lucas?  


* * *

_**Was it terrible? Please let me know what you think and whether I should change anything or whatever, flame me, whatever, just get me 5 reviews and I'll have it out by the end of the week! Thanks :)**_


	8. Stupidly Tight Shirts

_**OMJ! It has been way too long - Funnily enough, I was sat at my computer listening to Lady Gaga's Beautiful Dirty Rich, thinking about how to spend my Easter Weekend, when I remembered I hadn't done this in way too long!**_

_**SO, I'm sorry if this seems slightly rushed, but I wanted to get it out tonight! You never know, I might have the next chapter out in a few days...I have a few days off work, so ya never know!**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers of the previous chapter - ENJOY!**_

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Nick was still fuming.

Macy hadn't only been bowling once with Van Dyke, she'd gone another two times, and on several more dates as well, even some double dates with Joe and Stella, which he knew Macy had nothing to do with, and were all planned by Stella, who he suddenly had feelings of wanting to tear the clothes she made to shreds. Mainly because that was most likely the only thing apart from hurting his own brother that would upset her, but also because he needed to take his anger out on something.

Nick was not happy, he knew it, Macy knew it, hell, even his parents knew it! (Although they said it was because of all the songs they had found lying around the house!) And the most annoying thing about it all was that Nicolas Jerry Lucas still had absolutely no idea why it bothered him so much that Macy was with Van Dyke!

Macy, although seemingly happy with Van Dyke, was rather miserable. She was only just starting to realise that no one could compare to Nick, and she was wondering how she hadn't noticed it before. She knew she had fancied him, who didn't? But now, the word love popped up whenever she thought of his name. And that, was not good, not at all!

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Stella sighed and flipped her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder which was covered by the white shirt of her school uniform,

"What's wrong now, Stells?" Joe asked, watching the blonde hair of the girl before him, fall lightly over the shoulder he so wanted to kiss right now, but there it was teasing him under that suddenly tighter school shirt. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew the answer would be something to do with his brother, Nick, his best friend, Macy or some new clothes for the band.

She slumped against locker, being very careful about not creasing her clothes, before she answered, "It didn't work, Nick is jealous, and he's angry, but he doesn't appear to know why!"

"How can you possibly know that? You're not psychic, Stella!" He leaned towards her, kissing her temple; he smiled the smile he saved especially for her,

"Joseph, I can tell what you're thinking right now, how do you think I know that?" She leaned back up, not even swaying in her heels,

"Because you know me so well, duh!" Joe shook his head with a slight laugh, before seeing his girlfriends expression and stopping immediately, "Or, because you can see into people's minds?" She nodded, and tapped him on the head,

"Well done, baby!" Joe pouted at her and she rolled her eyes, "Look at him, it's so sad!"

Joe watched his younger brother pass by, before turning to his girlfriend with a smirk lying across his face.

"What?" Stella asked, "What is it?" He still didn't answer, "Joseph Adam Lucas, tell me!"

At the use of his full name, he answered, "I have a plan that should have them together by the end of the month," Thinking carefully he said, "Which would mean we would have been plotting to get them together for a whole three months, but this is good!"

"Come on then, we'll grab Kevin and Van Dyke and you can tell us all!"

Walking off, hand in hand, they didn't see the glare coming from two furious brunettes. Neither Stella nor Joe had noticed the eaves droppers, one hiding in a classroom and the other hidden behind a book, leaning against the lockers.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Macy threw herself into the nearest classroom to dodge the couple walking towards her. Carefully, making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly, she bashed her head against the door, "How did I not realise?" She asked herself out loud.

"How did you not realise what, Macy?" Spinning around, she saw the one person she had been avoiding for the last two months.

"Nick, what are you doing in here?" Before letting him answer, she attempted to rush out of the door; Nick however, had thrown himself in her way, and locked it.

"Mace, I'm doing the same as you, watching out for that troublesome twosome!" He looked at her carefully, noticing the tight shirt and the shorter skirt, which just made being alone in a classroom with her just that little bit harder, "And, you're not going anywhere, we need to talk!"

"Nick, ple-" She tried pleading with him, but was cut off,

"Macy Misa!" Nick warned, Macy sighed and sat down on the nearest chair, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Nick...I j-" She stuttered when she saw the hurt in his eyes, "I was scared," She looked down,

"Of what? It's only me!"

"Exactly!" Looking back up again, "You're Nick Lucas, you're in a huge rock band called JONAS and I so do not deserve to be friends with you!"

"You really believe that Mace?" Nick asked softly, moving to take her hand, which she whisked away quickly, knowing it would be slightly sweaty with the embarrassment she was feeling that moment.

"I do," Macy whispered only just loud enough for the curly headed boy to hear.

"Macy, you know you mean so much more to me than so many people. You are my best friend, and I couldn't think of anyone better to spend my time with!" Nick was slightly in shock, he found it difficult to believe that someone like Macy Misa, the sunshine of Horace Mantis could possibly feel like that.

"Really?" Seeing him nod, she found herself leaning in.

Nick saw the look in her eyes, and realised what was happening, and before he could even think about what this would mean, he could feel her cool breath slide over his lips and his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

_**Am I mean or what?**_

_**I know, I'm sorry, but I had to stop there!**_

_**I would like your views on something - This plan Joella have planned - What should it be?**_

_**AND I would also like an idea on who Kevin's girlfriend should be - So review with names, ages, hair colour, style...you know...everything! And I shall pick someone out of a hat or something!**_

_**If I don't post in the next few days, HAPPY EASTER!**_


	9. More Stupid Ideas and Near Kisses

**_Hi ya'll - Hope I'm not hated by every single one of you right now!_**

I know it's been a month now, but I've been so busy I've barely had my head screwed on!

So enjoy this!

* * *

"So what exactly is this genius idea of yours?" Stella asked,

"Yea, you dragged me away from that beautiful girl!" Kevin moped,

"Yea, so what was her name?" Joe raised an eyebrow,

"Uh...Katy?"

"No, it was Kai!" Stella rolled her eyes and moved to the seat between the two brothers, leaving Van Dyke to sit on the other side.

"I was still going to ask her out!" Kevin narrowed his eyes at Stella slightly, before turning back to Joe.

"Anyway, according to the weather we should have rain in a few weeks, so that gave me my first thought – How about we make it nice and romantic, by forming this plan for a kiss in the rain?" Stella's smile brightened and she nodded. Van Dyke looked like he was barely following and Kevin was watching a bird out the window.

"Carry on, Joe," Kevin sighed, making it clear to his brother that he was actually listening.

"OK, basically, I think, instead of getting Nick wound up, we should get Macy angry at Van Dyke, and then maybe she would take her anger out on Nick, and maybe one of them will get so angry they kiss!?" Joe questioned.

"Joe, sweetheart, that is the silliest thing that has ever come out of your mouth!" Joe looked down, looking fairly upset, "But, it is brilliant! Now we just need some way of...Van Dyke, you need to break up with Macy in a few weeks, when it's raining!"

Van Dyke nodded his head happily, "Just tell me when and how, so I can anger her just right that she runs straight into Nick's arms, and I'll do it!"

"We'll think about that later, closer to the time!" Stella muttered. She had been staring out at the blue sky for a while; she suddenly looked back at Joe, with what appeared to be an evil smirk. "Joey, do you think, maybe, Nick would mind if we angered him a bit as well – Like, I dunno, stealing his pillow, or socks, or I dunno, a song?" Joe's face suddenly matched hers.

"Stella," Kevin started warningly, before realising what was being planned, and smirking himself, Van Dyke rolled his eyes and leaned in to hear the plan.

"In about a week's time, we should steal one of Nick's songs and make it look like it was Macy's idea, that way they shouldn't speak for a while – Keep them away from each other, and then, when Van Dyke here breaks our little Macy's heart, she runs into him, and even though he hates her, he won't be able to do anything but help her."

"Because, no matter what, he still loves her!" Joe ended.

There were a few sighs of happiness from the group, before they went back to eating their lunches.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Macy could feel the heat of her blush crossing her face, and she still could not find the strength to open her eyes. His hot breath was washing her face, and she knew his eyes were closed too, but she also knew neither of them were moving closer.

The thought of cheating on Van Dyke didn't really destroy her with guilt as it should have done, she just felt it would be bad, and although that thought didn't really stop her from moving forwards just that little bit more, it didn't push her forward either.

She thought back through all those previous times they had nearly kissed, there was always something that stopped them – Maybe, she thought, they just weren't meant to be.

She very nearly shook that thought out of her head, before realising that would take her away from Nick.

She sighed slightly, and she felt Nick shiver happily at that.

And then she knew what she had to do.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Her cold breath tasted brilliant on his lips, as he swiped his tongue across them.

The amazing taste brought on a whole new feeling in him, and he was sure then that Macy was never going to leave him.

He suddenly had a flash of guilt – Van Dyke, Macy Misa's boyfriend, he might not like him, but he couldn't do this to him. When it was his turn, he would have his chance.

But, what if now was his turn? Macy Misa was stood in front of him, about an inch away, eyes closed, warm and beautiful.

He had had this chance more than a few times now, and he still hadn't kissed her, surely he was allowed this once.

Her breath slid across his lips once again as she sighed, and even though her breath was cool, warmth spread through his body rapidly, and he shivered slightly.

He knew then that now wasn't his time.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Two pairs of brown eyes blinked open and after staring at each other for five seconds, the pair stood and fled for the door, before they both ran off in opposite directions.  


* * *

_**If I get 5 reviews, I will get the next chapter up the day it happens, if not, expect to wait until at least next Wednesday!**_

I hope that all made sense to you! The whole skipping from Macy to Nick and stuff!

Leave a review if you love me! THANKS!


	10. Random Unexpected Kisses

_**I'm happy, Hope you're happy too... AH good times! I got 5 reviews, so I'm a happy bunny right now!! **_

_**Although saying that, I still don't have a Prime Minister, I might have to have surgery on both of my knees and my right foot, and my best friends getting on my nerves... AH WELL!**_

_**Has anyone read the Blue Bloods novels? Because they're getting me curious, want to know if they're any good! Lemme know!**_

**_Anyway - ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

A week after Joe's plan had been explained, Stella could be found holding a folded A4 sheet of paper.

From the outside, this sheet looked blank apart from the name of a certain Nick Lucas written in tiny letters in one corner.

Stella knew she had to be very careful with what she was about to do. She saw Nick's guitar case leaning carefully against the lockers. Nick was hidden just around the corner, with his back turned, talking to his English teacher.

Macy walked straight over to Stella without warning, and planted her head on her shoulder, she sighed loudly, and Stella twisted Macy into her arms.

About ten seconds later, she grabbed Macy's shoulders and pushed her away, looking at her carefully, she spoke, "Look, I know you're completely depressed or whatever, but could you do me a favour while I'm...Texting Joe?" She thought carefully about her words, and watched her best friend nod, Stella could see the confusion written all over Macy's face, "Joe asked me to grab his Guitar, it's over there!" She pointed at Nick's guitar, Macy's eyebrows rose, "Can you also put this in the case? Oh and don't open it! Thanks!"

"But, Stella, that's Nic-" Macy tried to finish,

"Hush, go, fetch!" Stella, walked around the corner into her boyfriends arms, and the blonde, Joe, Kevin and Van Dyke all watched as Macy stumbled over to the guitar case.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

She could feel herself shaking as she stepped carefully towards what she knew to be Nick's guitar case, she didn't know what Stella was up to, but she knew it had Stella and Joe written all over it, and maybe even a little Kevin?

The thing she couldn't understand the most about the last few weeks was why Van Dyke had been so 'into' her. He had never shown any interest in her before, he had always liked Stella, well, until he had realised, like everyone else had fifteen years ago, that Joe Lucas and Stella Malone belonged to each other.

Maybe, she thought, Van Dyke was in on it too? No, she countered this thought, that was way too ridiculous and too clever for Stella and Joe. And even Van Dyke wouldn't think of that!

At least someone liked her, not the guy she wanted to like her, but someone did, and that was something! She sighed slightly and carried on walking.

She soon found herself in front of the case, and she kneeled down in front of it.

She had just finished sliding the zip around, and was about to put the paper inside, even thought all she wanted to do was open it and find out what was so important, when a hand grabbed her wrist, and another one whipped the paper from her clutches.

The tingle that ran up her arm notified her immediately to whom it was. It also knocked her over so that she was practically lying on the floor.

Pulling her skirt down to a more appropriate level, she sat up a bit and looked at him.

"What are you doing stealing my things?" He yelled.

Flinching away a bit, Macy looked away, searching for any sign of blonde hair, but Stella had vanished. "Nick, honestly, I di-"

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? I know you're our super fan, but I thought you were good enough not to go around stealing my songs and telling everyone before they're released!" Macy's jaw dropped,

"You seriously think I'd do that?" She stood up now, yelling back.

"Well I didn't until now! You're the one who's been leaking our songs, all along, and I trusted you! I lov-liked you, you were my best friend, and you go and do this?"

Macy stood shell shocked, she watched as Nick sent her one final glare, before picking up his guitar case and storming down the hallway.

A few seconds the group watching suddenly found themselves astounded as Macy squealed and starting dancing around.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Stella and Joe shared a quick high five, and laughed happily, watching as Macy jumped around happily, and even from where they were hiding, they could hear the quiet, "He loves me! He loves me!" coming from Macy's stunned face.

"Stella?" Joe whispered quietly,

She turned back to him, "Yes?"

"What song was that?"

She tapped her nose, winking slightly, before she noticed the pout on his face, "Fine, I picked it because it was a love song, but a sad one, and it had the initials MM and the name Macy written around the edges." She noticed the cheeky smile growing on Joe's face, as he tried not to laugh. "It didn't have a name though!" Joe nodded, realising this was probably the reason he hadn't been notified of this new song.

"Well, it worked!" Van Dyke smiled brightly,

"Yep, and look, Nick's hair is still visible, he's watching her," Joe smirked.

"Yea, maybe someone should go out and make him jealous, I dunno, maybe someone could kiss her?" Stella's smile turned evil as she looked at her best friends 'boyfriend'.

"Fine, if I must!" They all turned to watch as Van Dyke flittered around the corner, gathering Macy in his arms, before looking down and planting a kiss on her frozen lips, they all saw her eyes widen, and even Kevin noticed she wasn't kissing back or closing her eyes.

But from the corner of her eyes, she saw Nick's hair vanish, and heard an angry sound and it became apparent Nick was stomping down the hallway.

Shock was covering Macy's face when Van Dyke moved away; he looked at her carefully, before realising that he might have just fallen for her too...

* * *

_**So if I am correct, and I think I am, there is about two weeks left, does anyone wish to correct me?**_

_**So if I am definitely correct, that would make it two chapters and maybe a third if I'm feeling nice! Let me know if you want the after kiss as well!!**_

_**Five reviews and I will update ASAP! Otherwise...oh...I dunno, lets say next Wednesday again! REVIEW!**_


	11. Public Parks

**_OK, so yes, this is a week and a half late - SORRY! I forgot I was going on holiday, so as soon as I got home I finished it off and here it is!_**

I have a chest infection or laryngitis or something similar, so if I'm off work, expect the next (possibly last chapter) soon!

**_Also, the song Macy sings is Can't Be tamed by Miley Cyrus - I have had it on repeat all day, it's addictive, but slightly annoying!_****__**

ENJOY!  


* * *

Macy stumbled back a few steps, looking anywhere but at Van Dyke, finally, she stopped on a corner and looked up at him, "Sorry, I was completely zoned out then, didn't realise what was going on," The excuse seemed to flow out of her lips easily and if he hadn't known about Nick he would have believed every word she was saying.

The onlookers who had no idea what was happening had all frozen in confusion, hoping for some juicy gossip or an explanation.

Macy suddenly grinned at Van Dyke, who was still working over what he had just figured out. She grabbed his hand, making sure to keep her head up and not look down the corridor the love of her life had just vanished down, and walked out of the school.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

As soon as she was on her own, she rested her forehead against the nearest still object and sighed.

She still couldn't work out what Van Dyke was up to, or why Stella had given her such a task, or why Nick was so angry at her – Well, she thought, she knew it was because he liked her, possibly even loved her, but she couldn't work out why he couldn't just tell her!

If Nick had just told her how he felt as soon as he knew, she wouldn't be with Van Dyke, she wouldn't be unhappy and she wouldn't want to beat up her best friend.

Sighing again, she carried on with her walk home – Eventually everything would be sorted.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Things seemed to get worse over the next few days – People who read her website were starting to leave angry comments and quite a few people were unsubscribing, all due to hearing about her argument with Nick. It was all going downhill. Not only was in the JONAS fans that were making it bad – Her fish had died, her dad had left town again after another argument with her mum and Van Dyke was being way too clingy. It was almost as if he expected her to vanish at any second – And to be perfectly honest, she had been thinking about it!

**JONASJONASJONAS**

"'Baby, by now you should know, I can't be tamed... I can't be blamed... I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, it's set in my DN-'"

"Stop singing that," Macy's head shot up to look at Nick, who had just interrupted her singing under her breath, the song had been stuck in her head all day.

"Since when have you been allowed to tell me what to do?" She looked around, "Especially in a public park!" She stood up from the bench.

"I just meant that I don't like the song!" Nick muttered, "I didn't even realise you could sing, I thought you were terrible,"

"Well, whatever, I've gotta go anyway, keep the bench," Macy turned to leave, not sure how to tell him that she'd been taking singing lessons.

She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. Macy looked up at him, her eyes questioning him.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry, I just... Well I... I'm not very good at non-lyrical speeches, so, I'm just going to stick to sorry." He looked away from her, using his other hand to scratch the back of his head.

"You didn't really do anything, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Macy mumbled, she saw Nick's head shoot back up to look at her, glancing up, she could see the confusion written on his face, "Well, none of this would have started if I hadn't gone through your stuff!"

"But I wouldn't have been angry if you'd explained why to me, and also if I hadn't been jealou- Uh, if I hadn't, well, yea, we've both done stupid things." There seemed to be a hint of a bright smile on Macy's face, "Can we go back to being friends?" Macy's smile seemed to brighten, before she realised what he said and it dimmed.

"Friends? Uh, sure," Macy looked away, trying to keep the tears from flooding out of her eyes and down her face.

"What?" Nick tried to pull her around to look at him, "Am I not good enough to be your friend anymore? Now that you've got Van Dyke, you don't need me anymore?" Macy tried to speak and stop him,

"What? No! Of course not!"

He seemed to ignore her, "Fine, if that's the way you want it, goodbye Macy." Before she could even gather up the strength to stop him, he had disappeared from view.

There wasn't even a chance for her to stop the waterfall now.

Neither of the two had noticed the small crowd gathered behind the trees, four of them – The matchmakers, two others – Paparazzi, neither noticed the other.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Nick somehow managed to stumble home in one piece, even with bleary eyes and tears running down his face. It was a miracle no one noticed him – he wasn't exactly taking much care about where he was walking or his disguise. All he could feel was his heart breaking and sad lyrics building in his head.

As soon as he stepped in the house, his mother appeared, "Nick? What's wrong? You don't cry, something's definitely wrong! Tell me, honey!"

He looked up at her, and fell into her open arms, "She doesn't care," Those were the only words that escaped his mouth, but she didn't need to know anything else.

"Macy, wow, she must be some girl, you don't get like this over anything." After a while, with no response, she asked, "What did she do? Tell you she doesn't like you?" He shook his head, "So you didn't tell her you loved her?" As soon as he shook his head again, she looked at him carefully, "maybe you should,"

"No, she doesn't care! She doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" He wiped the tears away angrily, "I can't believe I'm like this over a girl!"

"You're in love, honey, everyone gets like this, even your father." She sighed an stroked his hair.

"OK, I think I do love her, but she doesn't even want to my friend! I can barely cope watching her with Van Dyke, how can I live without her as a friend!"

"Are you sure she didn't mean she wanted you as more than a friend?" Nick's head shot off his mothers shoulder, starting to think back to his conversation with Macy in the park.

The arms around him moved away and she watched her son carefully, his face brightened and she could've sworn a flicker of a smile almost crossed it.

* * *

_**Hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes and stuff in there! I randomly ran off to watch Doctor Who, so even after reading it through three times, there's probably still mistakes because Matt Smith has this way of making my head spin!**_

_**Remember - Five reviews I will update! Also, please let me know if you want after the kiss, because otherwise next chapter will be the last one!**_

_**THANKS! :D**_


	12. When The Rain Falls

_**Um, so from what I can gather, this is the end, but I might do after, if I get at least five people telling me to! So I'm leaving it as Incomplete until I get back from Paris next Friday - If I have five reviews telling me to carry on by then, you'll get a longer story, it not, sorry guys, this would be the end!**_

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! :)

* * *

"So, you're amazing plan is supposed to work in five days time, I hope you know what you've got yourself into, Joseph," Stella was currently leaning against her locker, watching as a miserable Macy walked down the hallway, she seemed to be looking out for someone, and ducking whenever Van Dyke appeared.

Joe noticed Stella's nose crinkle, and followed her eyes to see Macy as well, he laughed, "I think we need to tell Van Dyke to calm down with the stalking!"

"Or, it could work?" Stella questioned, looking at her boyfriend and raising an eyebrow,

"What? Freak Mace out so much she runs to Nick for safety?" He laughed a little louder this time. Stella swatted him and he stopped laughing at glared at her.

"I personally think it's a brilliant idea – In fact it's perfect, mainly because I think Van Dyke is getting a little attached to our dear Macy." Stella watched as confusion crossed the boys face, rolling her eyes she said, "He won't have to break up with her like he doesn't want to, she'll run into Nick's arms!"

"I still think him breaking up with her will work,"

"No it won't, she's already trying to get away from him, she wouldn't be heartbroken, she won't run to him, she'd only shrug and carry on!" Stella hit her head gently against the lockers before hitching her bag over her shoulder, placing a kiss on Joe's cheek and walking off, shaking her head lightly.

Joe stared after her, still confused at her logic, before turning to his next lesson and leaving.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Soon it was Wednesday and Joe had two more days to get his plan to work.

"JOSEPH! What have you done?" Stella came rushing down the hallway, her own miniature tornado, he looked up at her as she came to halt in front of him, holding a magazine in front of her, she was shoving the glossy cover at him and pointing at the picture, "'Nick Lucas – Not as kind as he seems?'"

"What is this?" Joe asked, taking it from her and flicking to the right page, after skimming through it, he looked back up, "So they think Nick must've done something serious to apologise for? But then taken it back because really, he's horrible. They don't know who Macy is, but they all feel sorry for her because Nick was mean?"

Stella nodded and took the magazine from his hands, "'Our reporter has said that Nick asked to be friends – Does this mean they were together and he broke her heart? If so, why was the love shining from his eyes as he cried his way home? It is obvious that this young couple have a history together and are struggling to get over each other.'"

"'An onlooker said that the fight started when Nick asked the young girl to stop singing because he didn't like the new Miley song – Who happens to be an apparent ex of his. The same onlooker mentioned how heartbroken the dark haired girl looked when he mentioned being friends. If this is love, please, do us a favour, Nick, and kiss the girl!' Wow, talk about cheese!" Joe laughed as Stella rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later, a wide eyed Macy zoomed round the corner and straight into Stella, grabbing hold of the two, she dragged them into a classroom.

"What did you two do?" Macy demanded.

"About what?" Stella asked calmly.

"You know what – Why are there people following me? Why am I in that magazine and several more? Why-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Joe looked at Stella, before turning back to Macy, taking a deep breath, knowing this might be his last, he said, "Macy, have you read it?" she nodded, "How much do you agree with it?"

Macy looked confused for a second, "Agree with wh- No, wait, what? I knew it! You've been trying to set me up! I can't believe you two!"

"Macy, please calm down!" Stella asked, Macy frowned, before breathing deeply and turning to the door, to make sure they weren't being watched, "Mace, everyone knows you love him, even he does, and he loves you two,"

"Stella, please stop," She looked down, tears appearing in her eyes,

"No, you need to hear this! He loves you, Macy! Please believe it!"

"I do, Stells, and that's why this is so hard, because I've seen him, seen the love shining in those beautiful eyes of his, and still he can't say it, so I'm giving up!" She gulped back a few tears, trying to keep her head down to avoid them seeing the tears, but still Joe got up and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll find a way to make him admit it, please trust me, just don't give up!" Joe muttered to her, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Really? So why exactly are you doing this thing with Van Dyke?" Macy asked,

"We thought if he broke your heart, you would run to Nick, but apparently it wasn't going to work," Stella answered,

"Yea, because now I feel like I'm being followed everywhere I go!"

"Well, we weren't counting on him falling for you." He felt Macy move as if to hit him, so he added, "Not that he wouldn't, we just didn't think about it." Joe sighed, "I thought he was still hung up on Stella," Macy looked up with an idea flickering through her head, "And no, we're not getting him back on Stella, Macy!" Macy sighed and looked back down, how did he always know?

Stella frowned, confused, "Anyway, Macy, we need you to be patient, wait for him," With a quick glance at Joe, she added, "And, uh, if he hasn't kissed you by Friday, just grab him!"

With that, Stella grabbed Joe's hand and dragged him through the door before Macy could ask why, raising an eyebrow, Macy shook her head, clearly confused, and left through the door.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Later that day, van Dyke sneaked up on Macy, "Macy, baby, why have been ignoring me? What have I done? Is something wrong?"

"OK, stop with the twenty questions, please!" He stumbled to a stop as she turned around, "I'm sorry, Van Dyke, but really, this just isn't working, I just...can you leave me alone, I have things to think about, and I can't make this work while this is going on," Looking up to his face, she could see the hurt float into his eyes, and the tears building up, she'd never guessed he would be the crying type,

"You're always going to love him, aren't you, Macy?"

"Who?" Macy asked, looking up confused,

"You know who I'm talking about; you're never going to get over Nick Lucas. Grab him and hold onto him, Mace, remember you have competition, and tell him he does too," And with that, Van Dyke walked off, and Macy turned to watch him leave.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Nick saw the whole conversation, heard every word, and although he felt really bad for Van Dyke, he couldn't help but smile. Now he had his chance... But would he take it?

**JONASJONASJONAS**

"It's Friday, Macy," Macy jumped as her best friend appeared behind her,

"Don't do that, I thought you were the paps or something!"

"Chill, they're not allowed in here, they know that!" Stella rolled her eyes, "So I gather he hasn't snogged you yet, well you haven't told me if he has,"

"Stella!" She whacked her arm lightly, "No he hasn't, and I did only just end it with Van Dyke on Wednesday!"

"Why is he taking so long then?" Macy rolled her eyes, and picking up her bag, she waved goodbye and drifted up the corridor.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

It was the end of the day, and still nothing had happened, Macy looked up at the sky, dark clouds were beginning to form, "It's gonna rain," just as she spoke, a raindrop landed on her cheek, then another and another fell, and hit the ground around her.

After about five minutes of standing in the rain, looking up at the clouds, a jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

Turning around slowly, she realised just how close she was to the boy standing in front of her, "I love the smell of rain, it reminds me of when I was younger and didn't care about my image for the press and I wasn't head over heels in love with you," He looked up at the rain, his curls dripping with the rain drops, "I'm sorry, Macy, I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't understand what was going on,"

Macy looked away from him, and sighed, "Nick, sorry isn't always good enough, but I know you mean it, and thank you," She looked back up at him, she shivered as he pushed some of her dark, wet hair from her face,

"You're so beautiful, even more so with the rain glistening," He leant down, but she shuffled away,

"I can't do this right now, Nick, sorry," She stumbled away, hurrying down the road, she couldn't stop thinking about his face though, and she realised she couldn't keep running anymore, she suddenly stopped, and turned to him, he was looking up at the sky, hands in his pockets, he wasn't even watching her go, he couldn't find it in himself to watch her leave him again.

He felt his tears join with the rain on his face, not caring enough anymore to bother about appearances, he wanted to stop hurting, to stop losing her, he choked back a sob, he slowly turned his head back down to see her walking towards him.

As Macy took slow steps back towards him, she watched as he finally noticed her, him looking back at her was all she needed, and before he even realised what was happening, she was suddenly kissing him, with every feeling she had, she was pouring all her emotions into this kiss. She was letting him know that no matter what, she would always love him.

As he finally kissed her back, pulling her to him, she pulled away, and suddenly, with wide eyes, she looked shocked. Taking one last look, she took off, running as fast she could.

Her laughter was bouncing off the wet pavement and the buildings surrounding them.

He watched her go, staring, completely in shock himself, his smile brightened, he brought up a hand to touch his lips, he could still feel her lips there, fitting perfectly with his, and after what felt like a long time, he realised what he should be doing, and took off, running through the rain after her, his laughter joining hers, joining the beautiful sound of the rain.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Was it a rubbish ending? Or was it good? Need more? Or is that a perfect ending?**_

**Thanks for taking your time to read this everyone! Wyszlo, RandomActsOfSmartness, niknak5, howellgirl16, ConverseWithMyDress., all-i-need-is-music, LuckyDucky546, dreamingofwarwickave, ersy, jaydedangel69, ollyrin, d52896b, heyitsfred(;, x-PoisonousKisses-x, yo, My-Fluorescent-X-Glows-Orange, snoupy, daisherz365, JTH165958, JonasLover4Ever93! You've all been amazing! (Especially Wyszlo - reviewing every chapter!)**

I'm going to miss this story! :) __


	13. Epilogue

**_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long - But I've been busy! This is the end! I blame you lot for being way too good to me! (I LOVE YOU!)_**

Hope you like it! Let me know what you think - And let me know if you'd like to see me writing more JONAS! :)

* * *

"So, Nicholas, Where have you been?" Stella cornered him as soon as he appeared in the doorway to his house. We was soaking wet, covered in rain, and his curls were falling into his eyes, but the huge genuine smile on his face told her he didn't care. So, Stella stayed strong enough to not yell at him for damaging his shirt.

Nick tried to squirm his way past her wall, stood with her were his two older brothers, Joe and Kevin stood side by side, both grinning.

"Been kissing Macy, have we?" Kevin started,

"Must have, look at his lips, they're all pouty!" Joe laughed,

"It's none of your business! Let me past!" Nick glared at the three,

"I hope you walked her home, Nick," Stella muttered, she watched Nick turn to her with an eyebrow raised,

"Stell's seriously, you've met my parents, do you think they would have let me grow up without telling me everything about being a gentleman?"

"Fair point, OK, tell me, how did it happen?" Stella smiled, but turned away when Nick glared again, "Fine, Joey, take me home?" she asked, pouting slightly, with the puppy dog eyes appearing, Joe sighed and took the hand she was holding out, "See you later, guys!" Nick and Kevin muttered their goodbyes.

"No," Nick said when he saw Kevin's mouth opening. He sighed and walked away leaving Nick leaning against the door – Everything was perfect.

When he had finally caught up with Macy, after slipping in a few puddles, she had been stood in the middle of an empty pathway, her face turned up to the sky, catching the raindrops on her tongue, "I want to take you for dinner, on Saturday," Macy had jumped at Nick's voice, she had obviously not been paying any attention to what was going on around her.

Startled she had looked at him, happiness shining from her eyes, nodding in agreement, she walked up to him, she held out her hand, "Walk me home?"

* * *

**_Was that an OK ending?_**

Could've been better I suppose... What did you guys think?

Again - I'd love to thank every single reviewer I've had - I'd name you all again, but I just really want to get this out now! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Jessie :)  



End file.
